A Titan's Sacrifice
by arika k.a
Summary: She's desperate, he's desperate... so what could happen if they help each other? ...but is that it?


first fanfic ... pls go easy...grammatical errors can be found everywhere and typos like these"gi tp the psrk"which means"go to the park"may also be sighted u have been warned.

The realisation

Death. All he sees is death.He tries to struggle out of the titan's grip, he even tried running but he's not going anywhere,shouting on the top of his lungs but there's no more hope for him but something... something is playing in the back of his mind for a while now . What took the titan so long to eat him? titans are known for being mindless and heartless.He pulled up the courage to face the titan ,it took him a few minutes to do it, he had never been so scared in his entire life. as he came face to face with the titan...then he realise, those cold crystal blue eyes staring right into his soul but in the same time soothing and calming him.He knew those beautiful eyes,atleast he knew someone with those eyes and something about her made him so sure as if it's giving him the courage to be sure of what he's thinking.

Strange is the perfect word for that situation. There he stands dumbfoundedly . 'She must be searching for someone. ' At that moment, he is so sure to the point that he can bet all his fortune on it, 'NO... I'll not say a word about it... yet.'

 **armin's pov**

As soon as we got back into the walls. My mind is set on one particular woman. Annie Leonhardt. those eyes, that face and mostly that feeling when she's looking at me,it scares me to no end yet its so... so alluring. so intimidating.

A brilliant idea popped into my mind... well here, the truth is I'm currently working on something **very** big. it got something to do with humanity of course. duh... its actually a machine, not just a machine oh it is not. Its a machine that will help humanity to destroy those hateful titan but that can only happen if i manage to stay alive. I haven't really told anyone about this yet. So if I end up dead ,everything will end up as a hopeless dream. damn I'll die in misery.

I've decided that I'll go talk to **her** and as weird as it sounds,im just gonna threatened her..a little. Well its a deal like I protect her and she protect me, its a win-win! well if she agrees... wait, she have to. Muahahahahaha... sorry.But as smart it is I still need to confront her about it. Hmmmmmm, I'll have to risk my life talking to her...well it's worth the danger.

It's already late at night when I'm taking a walk that I saw her sitting under a tree in the forest.I wonder if she's sleeping or just resting. I walk to her and Wait for any response. I'll have to admit that she's a real beauty, her beauty may even put mikasa to shame and her combat skills is not something to joke about either.

 **Annie's pov**

I feel someone watching.What's their deal anyway, can't they just leave me alone!? i think I've made it so clear that i wanted to be alone... why is he/she still not leaving? ughh screw it. "what do you want? " I can hear him/her let out a girly shriek, well I'll assume it as a girl and that's a start.

"a.. a.. annie? "

Not as girly as I thought. this is confusing. As I open my eyes I saw I don't know his name's face and believe me its annoying.

"what is it long blond haired boy? "well he's a pussy. Remembering his name is a no need. Unless shadis decide to have a name-remembering test. I'll still fail anyway.'He looks scared, if he's scared he should leave...but he didn't, ugh so annoying!! .'

"ANNIE!!!! "

Well gotta admit it,that shocked me. Had no idea he has the balls to speak like that to a girl like myself. Well still ,he's a pussy. that braveness will surely leave him soon. but what's with that face he's making? he looks like he's about to cry or something. not that I'll really care even if he did.

"boy... "

"A.. ANNIE!! "

"man? "

"annie..."

should i try shouting? nah, that needs more energy than it seems.

"what is it that you want from me human? "

" i want to talk to you! "

'why is he shouting so fucking loudly?!'i just wanna beat him to a pulp and leave with a freaking messed up rest.

" tch, you can talk all you want but I'll not reply human. "great, now I've developed mister clean freak's habbit. ughhh. I should've stayed in the dorm. hmmm... noted.

"okay, listen...*breath in* IWANNASTRIKEA

DEALWITHYOUSINCEIKNOWYOURSECRETYOU

CANNOTRUNAWAYFROMMEANNIE!! "

"...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!?! "

"please don't be mad (ಥ_ಥ)"

" I.. I want to make a d.. deal with you"

'am i that scary? 'well that's a good thing, if i want people stay away from me than i need to be scarier...' *suddenly frown so much that her eyebrows met each other like two person in love* then the yelp of Armin.

"KYAAA. PLEASESPAREMEANI-SANNN"

"just tell me whats the deal, I'll consider it after you propose it. "

 **nobody 's pov**

If any normal person saw the situation, they would really respect Armin for his bravery to talk to annie for a very long time and to _shout_ at her.

"annie... okay... oookay... it's about the female titan. "

annie suddenly turn stiff after hearing that armin will be talking to her about the monster... the monster that she kept deep inside her.

"what about that? "

"well, please don't be nervous or mad or do anything bad to me...just tell the truth. Are you the female titan? ".

For the first time in a while annie is stunned. Never have she thought that anybody would catch on to the fact about who she is...what she is. Armin on the other end is waiting for a respond from annie. Seconds turn into minutes but for Armin it's been years since Annie last talk.

" Well, what if I am?"

" Like I said, I wanna strike a deal."

" Then shoot away,boy."

" Are you the female titan?"

"Do I have to announce it to the world. I AM THE FEMALE TITAN!"

"shhhhh!! shut up,people will hear you!!*whisper*"

"What's the deal?" *stern voice*

"Okay,I am planning to do something that can help humanity destroy titan...of course I will spare you since you helped me. I just need you to protect me so that I can complete the machine"

"Is that it? I mean my job...thats it?"

"Yes"

"Any other benefits?"

"what do you mean?

" If I help you and got captured middle way then its not really worth my part of the risk."

"So what do you want?"

" Cover my absence. It's getting on my nerve everytime shadis tries to find me."

" I'll try my best..."

"deal."

"But, tell me something...have you at least start something?"

" hah..hah..hah..."

"Arghhhhhh,I take it back!!! (•̀෴•́) "

" * whisper* sorry but thank you Annie.(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
